


Two Can Become One

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bad guys are good, Dark!Rey, F/M, good guys are now bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: The galaxy is in the palms of the First Order's hands. Nothing can stop them especially with Lord Rey on their side. The only Force user present in the galaxy. Or so she thinks.....





	1. Chapter 1

“ My lord we found the trespassers!” 

“ How many?”

“ Five my lord. What do you wish to do with them?”

“ Five...hmmm bring them to the base. I’m in need of entertainment.”

“ Yes my Lord!”

* * *

 

There’s always rumors about First Order having Force user among them yet nobody never got around ,  _alive anyway._  The Resistance prayed it was all a myth or so hoax to keep others in fear. Jedi’s long been dead many years ago there’s no way one be alive let alone working with the First Order. But here  _she_  was standing before them looking down at them like their nothing. A young woman with brown hair tied into three neat bun. All black outfit, sleeveless tunic and long black tail connected to it. At her hip rested a cylinder object, on of the captives gulped fearful of what that object held. “ Don’t tell me we’re suppose to be scared of this chick!? Look at her this can’t be a jedi !” The fool laughed while his comrades stared at him in shock. 

“ What a talkative prisoner permission to shoot?’ Rey chuckled shaking her head at Finn’s comment. “ Not needed Captain  **not yet anyway**.” Finn sighed mumbling his stormtroopers needing more practice. “ Might I suggest blowing up their bases as they watch?” Poe suggested First Order’s best pilot and general of all flight commands. A smiled formed across Rey’s face sending chills down the captives’ spines. “  I like that idea Poe but we won’t attack their base that’s too easy.” The chatty fool heart sank as he saw- _felt_  darkness in Rey’s eyes. Before he can speak his four comrades were lifted into the air grabbing their throats.  “ h-hey...HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP!!!” He tried to moved but a blaster was pointed at his head, Finn and Poe smirked at the display yet Rey’s eyes never left the man kneeling before her. “ s-StoP....pLeaSE...”  The man started to cry looking away from his friends slowly dying before him. Something forceful moved his head to look back up, no longer able to look away. 

“ A-ALRIGHT I’LL TALK!....please just let them go....” 

“ Glad to hear.”

The man sighed in relief thankful, until he heard a loud snap and bodies dropping on the ground lifeless. Speechless his eyes shifted at Rey whose eyes held no pity or sorrow. “ Take him to the cells and remove this filth of my floors. I want to know everything the enemy knows. I don’t care how you get it just keep him  **alive**.” Rey ignored the curses yelled her way she didn’t care. Nothing could stop her nor the First Order from achieving their goals.  ** _Nothing...._**


	2. Not a chapter

So got lot going on in school so it's gonna be while posting new chapter. But I'll try write bits and pieces of chapter to speed the process

Thanks for understanding

 


	3. Discontiune story

So confession, I'm having super hard time trying figure rest of this story out. Did I bite off more than I can chew most likely. More I tried type something different more frustrated I got.  So I think for me not stressing myself out I'm going discontinue this fic and anyone that wants take over story/au  be my guess ( you probably do better than me )

So yeah I'm sorry to those looking forward for this story but hopefully you understand

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcomed, suggestions, tweaks, etc ^-^


End file.
